I'm Yours
by Jasminta Blossom
Summary: A little song fic to go with my completed stories, Child Swap and A Long Year's Nightmare, about Benvolio and Hermia.


So, this is a little song fic I made to go with my stories, Child Swap and A Long Year's Nightmare. It's about Hermia and Benvolio's relationship to the song 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. All the events take place in chronological order.

* * *

><p><em>Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it<em>

"Wooshy-Wo!" cried Hermia.

"Hermy-wa!" answered Mercutio.

"Woo woo!" she cried, turning to Romeo.

"And Bennykins!" exclaimed Hermia, rushing forward to hug Benvolio "Oooh! He gets nerdier and cuter every time I see him!"

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

"Forget me, how about you! I heard about the swap through somebody in our gang. What's it like, living with Eugene?"

"Hell!" Benvolio all but screamed.

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

"How dare you tell me what to do about my daughter!" yelled Lord Capulet.

"How dare you let Tybalt have his girlfriend with him on the experiment to keep his bed warm and not let us have our friends here!" shouted Benvolio. Romeo looked shocked. Mercutio looked very impressed.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

"We'll be having a party before we know it!" muttered Benvolio.

"Great idea, Benvolio, let's have a party!" announced Hermia, letting go of Mercutio to dance around with Benvolio instead.

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

"Benvolio?" whispered Mercutio.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Romeo.

"She's cheated on Lysander with our Bennykins! Oh dear!" giggled Mercutio.

"But he's a Montague!"

Mercutio turned around and looked at him "You can talk!"

"I know but...we're in love"

"Maybe Hermy-wa and Bennykins have fallen in love" said Mercutio "Aw. Let's leave them to wake up in each other's arms"

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
><em>_  
><em>"I just don't know, Mercutio!" sighed Hermia "I really like him, I do"

"You can't have two boyfriends. It's not fair on either of them!"

"But I've been with Lysander for ages now and he put me up when dad kicked me out. But me and Benvolio...we have so much in common! We've both lost our mums, both know what it feels like to be second best to the remaining parent, both been bullied by Tybalt and he's just so cute and dorky and nerdy and so geek chic I can't keep my hands off him!"

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

"Well, she's damn right cheating on Lysander with you. You know, Lysander is like Edward, Hermia is Bella, Demetrius is Mike Newton and you're Jacob!"

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

"Good. You can keep me company" Hermia let go of his face, and reached down for his hand and pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss him like she had on Friday night. Benvolio's heart beat wildly, knowing this was going too far as she unbuttoned his pyjama top. But he was too excited to stop!

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

Until he met Hermia. Now she was unique and true to herself. She was bright, bold, funky, and beautiful. He'd known her (who didn't?) but he hadn't really got to know her until late. She'd always called him cute and said he was sweet. That week they'd spent together they had bonded instantly, as they finally got to sit down and talk. Now that definitely meant something. They had so much in common. They'd both lost their mothers, and both of them knew what it was like to feel like second best to the remaining parent and they'd both been bullied by Tybalt. And on Saturday night, after Lysander left, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms – how sweet was that?

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

"Don't you dye your hair pink again either" insisted Benvolio "I like it red"

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

"Well, then he'd definitely hit the roof. And kick me out. Or say I just wanted a Montague to be my next notch on my bedpost"

"That's not true, though, is it?" asked Benvolio worriedly.

_Listen to the music of the moment, people, dance and sing_

"Ok. Go on. Go see Tybalt. I don't care" sighed Lord Capulet "Because you'll all be the ones whose heads get stuffed down toilets"

Benvolio winced.

"He did that to Bennykins once. I'm going to kick him for it" announced Hermia.

_We're just one big family_

"So, she died when you were ten. And she was only in her thirties" murmured Hermia.

"What about yours?" asked Benvolio.

"I didn't even know her" said Hermia "She only managed to hold me for five minutes before they had to treat her. I think she had an underlying heart condition that no one knew about, then she had a blood clot, and she wasn't getting enough oxygen and it was too late. That's all I've heard. I don't even know where her grave is, or if she was cremated or not. I think she was in her twenties when she died. I always feel a bit guilty, you see, so I don't like to think about her very much"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be born. But I'm glad you're around"

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

"We can still be friends"

"I know, but it's not the same!"

"It was nice while it lasted" Benvolio said wistfully.

"Thank you" murmured Hermia, leaning further into his shoulder and smelling his soft scent of toffee and books.

"If you and Lysander ever break up, and I'm still free, which I probably will be, and you still want me, then I'm all yours"

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

"Good morning" whispered Benvolio, turning over to face Hermia.

Hermia smiled softly "Good morning to you two"

"What time is it?" asked Benvolio.

"Enough time for a cuddle, and then for me to get dressed and climb out your bedroom window before your dad or Beatrix walks in and catches us"

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

"Thanks" Hermia slid them in "How do you reckon I'd look with a nose stud?" she asked, peering in a mirror.

"Your nose is perfect the way it is!"

"But it would be so great if I turned up to Tybalt and Rosaline's wedding wearing a nose stud! They'd kill me!"

"And I'd miss you, so don't provoke them!" instructed Benvolio.

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

After a long hard day of shopping, Hermia went back home and put on a party dress and redid her makeup. She could really do without this tonight. All she wanted was to crawl into the arms of Benvolio and sleep in his bed like she had been doing for the past couple of months.

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

"Did someone say...'Wet-Bed-Volio?'" asked a familiar voice that was almost as girly as Hermia's.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" said Hermia, turning to face the bitchy boy.

"Nothing. I just thought that if we were all having a gossip about someone I don't like, then I might as well join in" Gabriel sang. Juno and his group tittered.

"Well, we aren't. So you can go back to the stripper bar that you hang out at"

_But do you want to come on_

Hermia sniggered, and then it was her turn. Bending on her knees, she took a piece of bread from a tray, and then took the cup to sip.

"Amen" she muttered, starting to feel faint. Just as she placed the cup to her lips, a wave of nausea coursed through her "Ah!" cried Hermia. The cup slipped from her hands, spilling it's dark red contents over the edge of her dress and the floor, as she collapsed backwards on the floor.

_Scooch on over closer dear_

"No quite. Hermia is quite healthy. However, as you don't seem to be aware, hCG is a hormone that is produced by the placenta in the body of a woman that is pregnant, and so we can therefore confirm that Hermia is pregnant"

_And I will nibble your ear_

"Baby's looking very healthy so far" said the ultrasound technician "Judging by the size, I'm guessing your little one is about fifteen weeks old, so a little above three months, and heading onto four months"

"Wow" murmured Hermia, watching as her baby lay peacefully, occasionally shifting from side to side.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

"Thank goodness" he said, hugging her after Mercutio "I saw you go down, and I was all 'I've got to catch her! I've got to catch her!' And then when your dad carried you out, and then when you didn't come back for hours. I was panicking, and Mercutio was panicking, although he was trying to reassure me. Romeo was trying to reassure Juliet, but we were all worried. Beatrix didn't help by going on about what happened in one of her stupid teenage dramas on the TV where a girl collapsed. Tybalt and Rosaline weren't impressed, and Rosaline says that if you're not dying already, she's going to kill you"

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

Hermia snorted, and then her eyes alighted on Demetrius.

All her muscles froze, and her heart thumped wildly. Whatever happened, he must never know about the baby. Hermia didn't want him near her, ever again.

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

"Who?"

"You're going to kill me" said Hermia.

"Who?"

"Benvolio Montague"

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

"And Benvolio?"

Hermia looked down again "It was hard enough for you to come out and say you were dating Romeo. And he's still waiting for you to break up, and still tries not to look at him whenever you two are together. I wonder how he'd feel if it turns out that his other daughter is also seeing another Montague, and that he may be her baby's potential father"

"He'll go crazy" said Juliet.

"Exactly. So I'm not going to tell him. As far as he knows, I had a little contraception slip up with Lysander. End of"

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

"I'm keeping it" said Hermia "My dad said he'd support me. A Capulet is a Capulet. Even if it's only a Capulet because it's mother is a bastard Capulet. So if your parents start getting pissy about supporting it, then they don't have too. What do you want to do?"

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

Mercutio released him. Demetrius massaged his throat as he choked.

"That's my son you're carrying!"

"Get away from us, or I'll rip your nuts off!" yelled Mercutio.

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

Romeo and Benvolio were sitting by the window. When she entered the room, Benvolio's gaze flickered from his cousin, to Hermia and her belly. It seemed pretty obvious Romeo had told him. A flicker of disbelieve rushed across his face.

Hermia stood still, holding onto her belly. Their eyes met for the first time in ages. Finally, he got up, and simply left the room.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

"Why didn't you tell me?" cried Benvolio.

"I..."

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

"I don't..." Benvolio bent his head, and then looked up "Of course. You are my girl"

_Open up your mind and see like me_

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" whispered Benvolio.

"I did. I told Juliet. But I don't think she understood what I meant"

"What about your dad?"

"He won't understand"

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

"BENVOLIO!"

Benvolio jolted awake, and hurried outside. Anthony was looking at the drainpipe, which was hanging off the wall.

"Is there a reason why the drainpipe outside your window is hanging off the wall?"

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

"Nothing. Nothing would fit"

"Not long now, Hermy-wa. Anyway, make the most of it. Just think about how much the baby will keep you up at night"

"True" Hermia nodded.

"Can I touch your belly?" asked Benvolio.

"Sure" Hermia picked up his hand, and placed it on the area where the baby was currently kicking. Benvolio felt the baby kick, and felt that familiar surge of electricity.

"I think it's beautiful" he murmured quietly.

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

"I don't know what is going on here, but you better start telling some hard truths, young lady" Lord Capulet hissed.

"Does it matter who the baby's father is, as long as he will be loved and cared for?" asked Benvolio.

"Exactly!" said Hermia, sitting up. Lysander looked a little stunned by her reply, but made no comment.

_There's no need to complicate_

"Shut up, both of you!" commanded Hermia. She turned to the only boy who hadn't pissed about with her, or made ridiculous proposals, or fought bitterly to be at her side "Benvolio, could you please just take me home? I'm not tolerating an afternoon of this"

_'Cause our time is short_

Tybalt choked out with laughter "Hermia and Benvolio! Benvolio and Hermia! Ha! That's even more weird and gross than Romeo and Juliet! Hermia and Benvolio! The slut and the geek!"

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

Hermia lowered her voice as well "I know. I just don't know what to do. I don't want Demetrius anywhere near my baby, even if he is the father. All he is, is the sperm donor. Lysander would make a better father"

"But what about Benvolio?" whispered Juliet "It wasn't so hard for me and Romeo to come out the closet"

"No, no! Dad will just go nuts if he thinks for one second that his first grandchild is a Montague! He's still waiting for you and Romeo to break up. And anyway, we used protection"

_I'm yours_

Demetrius glared at her "I will have you, you know! I will make sure that everyone knows the truth, that Lord Capulet is on my side, and that I will have you!"

_Oh, I'm yours_

She didn't want to run away and leave this all behind. But she was terrified of Demetrius. After what he'd done to her, what would he do to his son? Hermia couldn't have her precious innocent baby growing up with an evil man like that in his life. And even though she'd be leaving behind Benvolio and living with someone she didn't love anymore, and once again lying to him, and not telling him what she was doing, and completely disregarding his offer to run away with her instead, the baby came first now.

_Oh, I'm yours_

More than anything else in the world, Hermia wanted Benvolio. She always felt like that. Whenever she was sad, lonely, depressed, scared, she wanted him. And even if he couldn't take away the fact that some people had been calling her a slag again, or saying mean things about her behind her back, she still wanted him with her. And if she was scared, chances were he'd probably be just as scared as her. Even more scared, knowing him. But it was who he was, and still she wanted him. That, and now Hermia could truly feel it, was love.

_Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours_

"And so Hermia was next" murmured Benvolio. He clasped both his hands to his mouth. Everything made sense now. Hermia had well and truly covered everything up. Even to him, that night she'd climbed his drainpipe, probably hadn't been the full story "Oh my...my baby girl. My Hermy-wa"

_You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

"I love you, Benny. I want to be with you. I don't care what anyone says, whether they think I just want a Montague to be my next notch on the bedpost, or if my dad gets mad because that's another daughter off with a Montague. I don't care"

_Mmm-Hmm_

"Oh my God! Hermy-wa! Your little Hermyling! Let me see, let me see! I have to see!" Mercutio fought his way to stand directly over her son. Then he took in a deep breath and gasped "Oh my God, it's like a MINIATURE BENVOLIO!"


End file.
